marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Web of Spider-Man Vol 1 121
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * Dutch (a street thug) * Ross (a street thug) * Annie (an homeless woman) * Laura (Annie's daughter) * * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* ******* ****** Upper East Side ******* Peter and Mary Jane's Brownstone Residence **** *** Items: * * * | Synopsis1 = This story continues from ... A gang of thieves are hassling a homeless woman in the park, dumping her personal possessions onto the ground. Among the possessions the homeless woman is trying to protect, the most prized possession is a photo of her daughter. The thugs are interrupted by the assassin known as Kaine. Although he kills the thieves, he dismisses the homeless woman, crushing her beloved photo under his foot as he leaves. Meanwhile, the Scarlet Spider is racing across the city in the hopes of getting to the home of Peter Parker. He hopes he can get there ahead of the Grim Hunter who has been hunting Spider-Man and up until their recent clash, was mistakenly tracking the Scarlet Spider's sense. He is forced to delay his progress when a taxi cab skids out of control on the icy roads. He quickly prevents the out-of-control taxi from striking pedestrians and quickly resumes his course. While back at the Kravinoff mansion, Vladimir Kravinoff meditates before a portrait of his father. He is observed by his friend Gregor, who once again wonders if Vladimir's obsession with avenging his father's death by destroying Spider-Man.Kraven the Hunter committed suicide after his "last hunt" against Spider-Man. However, despite his concerns, he still is there to provide support for his friend, gathering Vladimir's Grim Hunter garb for him so he can resume his hunt for Spider-Man. While at a police station, Detective Jacob Raven of Salt Lake City has enlisted the aid of the NYPD's Connor Trevane to help investigate a cold case that he has been investigating. He is particularly interested in a string of dead men that have turned up with matching burns on their faces. He explains to Trevane that his case, from two years prior, and that the killer left fingerprints. Having found a match on the NYPD database, they decide to pay a visit to the killer.The killer is Kaine, who killed Raven's partner as seen in . By this time, the Scarlet Spider has staked out a spot overlooking the Parker home to wait for the Grim Hunter. His presence is detected by Kaine, who is also watching the Parker home. He is angry that the Spider is here to interfere with his plans for the Parkers and ambushes the Scarlet Spider. The Spider is surprised to see Kaine is in New York as well and tries to incapacitate the assassin with a barrage of stingers and impact-webbing, but they have no effect on Kaine. As the Scarlet Spider is being beaten, he spots the Grim Hunter heading to the Parker home. Unfortunately, despite the Scarlet Spider's best efforts he is beaten into submission. Spotting the Grim Hunter himself, Kaine goes to confront him before he can break into the Parker home. Watching from the opposite roof top, the Scarlet Spider struggles to get up and stop both men before Peter Parker is hurt, but passess out after the beaten he has just taken. ... Web of Life concludes in . | Notes = Continuity Notes Publication Notes * This issue is reprinted in comics and books, see references for more info.This issue is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}